Made of Stone
by FanChic
Summary: When Johnny D escapes the courthouse in the aftermath of the shooting, he finds Noah and takes off with him. When leads take Olivia and members of the SVU squad to Chicago, she enlists the help of Sergeant Voight to help find her son.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is way overdue in** **my opinion. This picks up at the courtroom shooting during "Surrendering Noah".**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of SVU or Chicago PD!**

 _In the criminal justice system, some killers are so depraved that it takes multiple_

 _police agencies to bring them to justice. This is one of those investigations._

"He has a gun!" Nick shouted as Johnny D put the gun to the court officer's head.

RBoth him and Olivia had their guns already fixed on him.

"Stay back!" Johnny D shouted at them.

Nick tried to talk him down. "Drop the gun, let her go."

Johnny D started backing out the door. "Back off!" He pointed his gun at another court officer and fired, then at Judge Barth and fires, both of them falling to the floor. He backed up towards the door and out, Nick following him.

"Nick, Nick don't!" Olivia shouted at him as Nick followed Johnny D into the hallway and shots fired.

* * *

Olivia followed the paramedic, who was rolling Nick out on a stretcher. "How is he?"

"We got a pulse." The paramedic told her. "We gotta go!" She shouted to the other paramedic.

Amanda came running up behind them. "I'll ride in the ambulance, I'll meet you at Bellevue." She raced off with the paramedics.

Olivia turned and ran back into the court room. "How's the judge?" She asked Barba.

"She's alright, she got hit in the shoulder." He told her as the paramedics wheeled Judge Barth out of the court room.

Olivia faced Ariel, who was sitting in a chair next to them. "Ariel, you alright honey?"

Ariel nodded. "Yeah, I think."

"Okay." Olivia nodded and went back out in the hallway, leaving Ariel with Barba.

"She's gone. One blank to the temple." Carisi said, kneeling over the court officer's body.

"Johnny D?" Olivia asked Fin.

Fin shook his head. "He's gone, we can't find him."

"How the hell does he disappear from a courthouse?" Olivia said, frustrated. "Do we know if he got hit?"

"We're not sure yet. Amaro gonna make it?" Fin asked her.

"On route to Bellevue." Was all she could say.

Carisi came up behind them. "Sarge, we just radioed all the security, they haven't seen Johnny D leave any exits."

"He's still in the building." Olivia said. "I want everyone searching, he's armed and dangerous." She said to all the court officers and the other detectives.

Everyone dispersed to look for Johnny D.

"Where's Rollins?" Fin asked Olivia.

"She's with Nick at Bellevue." She replied. "Come on."

They started searching for Johnny D.

"If he's still here he's not staying for much longer." Carisi commented.

As they headed down a back flight of stairs they heard gun shots ring out from below.

"In route of suspect, officer down!" They heard over the radio.

"We need a medic!" Fin shouted behind them as they rushed down the stairs and another gun shot rang out. They passed the body of an officer, who was still alive, laying near the exit to the street outside.

"We need a medic down here now!" Olivia shouted up the stairs and into her radio at the same time.

They saw movement below them on the stairs that led to the basement.

"Johnny D freeze!" Fin shouted.

Their response was several gunshots towards them, and they all ducked near the floor. Carisi and Fin fired back, but there was no indication they had hit him.

The officer next to them gasped, she was going in and out of consciousness.

Fin and Carisi ran down the stairs after Johnny D. "Liv stay there we got this!" Fin shouted back.

Olivia turned her attention to the dying cop. She pulled her radio out again. "I need paramedics in the back east stairwell now!" She noticed all the blood coming from her side. She didn't hear Johnny D come back up the stairs behind her before he hit her on the back of the head with his gun.

Olivia gasped in pain, her vision became blurry and she fell to the floor, still conscious, she could see Johnny D running past her out the door.

Carisi and Fin raced back up the stairs. Carisi ran past them and after Johnny D.

"Liv! Are you okay?" Fin asked, kneeling next to her.

She nodded, getting back up with Fin's help. "He took me off guard, I'm fine." They could hear the paramedics coming down the stairs. "Finally." Olivia said. "Did you find the other officer?"

"He's dead." Fin said. The paramedics came down behind them and started treating the fallen cop.

Carisi came back in the door, out of breath. "He gave me the slip, he's gone."

"Shit." Fin said under his breath.

"We need to find him." Olivia said as her phone started to ring. "Benson."

"Did you guys get Johnny D?" Amanda asked her.

"No he gave us the slip, how's Nick?" Olivia asked her.

"They have him in surgery, he took one to his liver and the other to his knee. It's bad." Amanda sounded worried.

"We'll be down soon, hang in there." Olivia said, ending the call.

"How is he?" Fin asked.

Olivia shook her head. "It's bad, I need to call Lucy."

She dialed the babysitter's phone, hoping she gets to her in time.

"Hey Liv, is very thing okay?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy I need you to stay in the apartment, lock the door. I'm coming to get you guys." Olivia told her.

"Why, what happened?" She asked her.

"I'll explain later, I'm coming right now." Olivia said hanging up. "I'm going to get Noah and Lucy, I'll meet you guys at the hospital."

"I'll come with you." Fin said as they raced out of the courthouse.

 **A/N: Tell me what you guys think, please leave a review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters, trust me they'll get longer :)**

Olivia drove quickly from the courthouse with Fin in the passenger seat.

"How would he even know where you live?" Fin asked her.

"He has connections from the inside and we know it, wouldn't surprise me if he wanted to know after all this." Olivia said.

The rest of the ride was silent with panic until they arrived at the apartment. Olivia turned off the car and raced up the stairs, Fin right behind her.

When they reached the apartment, they found the door was cracked open.

"Shit." Olivia said while drawing her gun, Fin did the same thing.

"Lucy!" Olivia yelled as they cautiously entered the apartment. There was no response and they heard no one moving inside. They entered with their guns drawn, they saw a lamp was knocked over and broken, and stuff thrown all over the place, telling there was a struggle.

Olivia went back towards the bedrooms whe Fin checked out the other rooms. She checked her room and there was nothing. She saw the door to Noah's room was open and carefully walked in. Lucy was laying on the floor next to Noah's crib with a bullet in her side.

"Fin call a bus!" She yelled. As bent down and checked Lucy's pulse, she was still alive, she put pressure on the bullet sound to try and stop the bleeding.

"They're on their way." Fin said, running back to the bedroom.

"Did you check the other rooms?" Olivia asked.

Fin nodded. "No Noah."

"Damn it!" Olivia said angrily.

Lucy gasped beside them. Olivia turned her attention back to her.

"Lucy, hang in there, the ambulance is coming." She told her.

Lucy had tears in her eyes. "Liv... I'm sorry... tried to stop him..." she barely managed to say.

Olivia shook her head. "Lucy it's not your fault, I can tell you tried your best." Olivia noted the defensive wounds on her.

"Ch-" Lucy started to say but couldn't speak hardly.

"What is it?" Olivia asked.

"He... Ch-..." Lucy passed out again. Just then they heard the paramedics come in.

"In here!" Fin shouted to them.

Olivia got up from where she was so they could do their jobs.

"What do you think she was trying to say?" Fin asked her.

"I have no idea. I'm going down to the precinct. Go to the hospital, I'll meet you there." Olivia said, leaving the apartment.

* * *

Fin came into the waiting room at Bellevue where Rollins and Carisi were, along with several other NYPD officers were waiting.

"Any word on Amaro?" Fin asked them.

"He made it through surgery," Amanda replied, "doctors say he'll be fine. Where'd you guys go, where's Liv?" She asked him.

"She's down at the precinct, we have a problem." Fin said and they paramedics came in with Lucy, rolling her off to an ER.

"Was that Lucy?" Amanda asked.

Fin nodded. "Johnny D got to her before we could, he has Noah."

"Oh my god, no." Amanda said, shocked. "How would he even know where she lived?"

"That bastard has all the connections even in jail, doesn't surprise me he would try and find out." Fin said.

"How's Amaro?" They turn around and see Tucker walking in. Fin rolls his eyes.

"He's out of surgery, doctors say he'll be fine but he can't come back for a while." Amanda told him.

"Johnny D?" Tucker asked again.

Fin and Amanda looked at each other. "He's in the wind." Fin told him. " And he took Sergeant Benson's son, Noah, you..."

Tucker cut him off. "Yeah I know about the whole court situation. Do we have any idea where he is?"

Fin shook his head. "The only witness we have is Noah's babysitter, but she's in surgery cause he shot her. We're waiting for her to come out."

"Where's Sergeant Benson?"

"She's-"

"Fin." They turned and saw Olivia walking towards them.

"She's here now." Fin said to Tucker.

"How's Lucy?" Olivia asked.

"Still in surgery."

"Nick?"

"He's fine." Amanda said.

"Okay, good. There's an APB out for Johnny D and an Amber Alert for Noah." Olivia told them.

"You okay Liv?" Fin asked her.

"Honestly, no." Olivia said.

"Lucy Huston?" They turned and saw the surgeon.

"We're here for her." Olivia said, the doctors walking towards them. He didn't have a good look on his face.

"How is she?" Olivia asked.

"I'm sorry she didn't make it." He told them. "The bullet severed a major artery. She bled out before we could save her, I'm sorry." He said again before turning and leaving.

"You okay?" Fin asked her.

Olivia nodded.

"There goes your only witness." Tucker said.

Amanda shot him a look. "Do you have any sympathy?"

"Now what?" Fin asked.

"I honestly don't know. He's right, she was our only witness." Olivia said.

"I think I know who can help us." Amanda said.

"Who?" Fin asked.

"It depends, is Murphy still in town?"

 **A/N: Please leave reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay finally longer chapters.**

Fin and Amanda pulled up outside an old looking house. There was a black car pulled up outside and a man was getting out of the car. A young girl got out of the back seat. They got out of the car and walked up to them.

"Hope that girl ain't under 18 Bishop." Fin said as they approached the two, keeping Murphy's cover.

Murphy looked at them, obviously annoyed. "Go inside." He said to the girl in his fake accent. She did it without hesitation.

"What the hell you want?" Murphy asked.

"We were making sure you weren't getting into more trouble, but we have to ask you some questions." Fin said to him.

"What then?" Murphy asked again.

"We need you to come down to the precinct with us." Amanda told him. "You can either come willingly or in cuffs." She said, keeping his cover too.

Murphy rolled his eyes and walked towards the car with them. Once inside the car and they started driving away, Murphy broke his cover.

"Alright what the hell is going on?" He asked them.

Amanda turned around to face him. "We need your help, it's urgent."

* * *

"I don't know anything about this Johnny D." Murphy said with his fake accent again when the were walking through the precinct.

"Just keep moving." Fin told him.

They moved him into an interrogation room, and Olivia was waiting for him already in there. Amanda left the room however Fin stayed.

"Sergeant." Murphy achnowledged her.

"I need your help." Olivia told him.

"Look if you need me to testify that's not happening so-" He began, but he could sEe the look in her eyes he'd only seen once before. It was fear. "I can tell it's deeper than that so tell me what's up."

"Johnny D opened fire in the middle of court today. He escaped." Olivia started.

Murphy nodded. "I saw that on the news after it happened."

"Somehow he found out where I lived and kidnapped my son." Olivia told him.

"From what I heard he is also his son?"

Olivia glared at him.

"Sorry." Murphy said.

"Biologically yes, but he will never be a true father to Noah, because we'll find him and either put him in jail or a body bag." Olivia said frustrated.

"I truly am sorry Sergeant, but what can I do to help?" He asked her.

"Has he tried to contact you yet?" Fin asked him from where he was leaning on the wall.

"No, but everyone is buzzing about this and asking me questions. They're scared." Murphy told them. "It's no secret that everyone was scared of him, so not everyone's exactly thrilled about this."

"Do you know where he would go? Any other places that he would disappear to?" Olivia asked him.

"There's a couple houses upstate that he has secret. I've never been to them so I don't know where they are. I also know he has-" He was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He picked it up.

"Be quiet it's the madam of the house you and Rollins picked me up at." He answered his phone.

"What're you calling me for?" He asked her in his fake accent. Olivia and Fin watched his conversation.

"What?" Murphy suddenly became frustrated. "If he wants answers tell him to talk to me personally." He hung up the phone.

"What's up?" Fin asked him.

Murphy glanced at his phone. "Johnny D was at the house. He came in demanding to know where I was and then took off."

"Does she know where he was going?" Olivia asked him.

"Didn't ask." Murphy said as his phone rang again. He looked at it. "It's Johnny D."

"What?" Murphy asked him under his cover. "Where I've been is the cops dragged me in to ask me questions 'bout you. No I didn't tell them anything, what the hell anyway where are you? You said you wanted to talk."

They watched as he listened to the reply.

"That's specifics, yes I'll do it." He hung up the phone. "He didn't say any specifics, but he told mdrisnan he wants me to keep the reigns so he can try and stay in the dark for a while."

"Basically he's still heading up everything but you're the face of it all?" Olivia questioned.

Murphy nodded. "That's basically it, look I nend to get back before they get foo suspicious."

"We never got to hear the rest of your answer. Do you know where th rat of Johnny D's houses are?" Fin asked.

"Okay look I know he's got some in Ohio, and a couple more in New York, like I said before, and he had something out in Chicago." Murphy finished.

"Alright, we'll look into it thank you." Olivia told him.

"I hope you find your son." Murphy told her. "Hang in there." Fin turned to escort him back outside the building.

Olivia tried to muster a smile but she couldn't manage one. She walked back to the bull pen where Carisi and Amanda sat at their desks, trying to find leads.

"What'd you guys get from him?" Amanda asked.

"Well Johnnh D just called him, according to Murphy he's already out of state so we don't know where yet."

Fin came back in from outside. "You two get anything yet?"

Carisi got off the phone. "One lady that works at an airport says she saw him get on a private plane with a kid and they took off but she's doesn't know where it was going."

"That's helpful." Amanda said sarcastically. "That much we have figured out."

"Now he also said that Johnny D has a bunch of houses where he has girls stashed in a few states. New York is close but he's out of state, Ohio was another one but he also mentioned Chicago..." Her voice trailed off.

"What is it?" Amanda asked her.

"Of course, that's where they've gone to." Olivia said.

"Gone where?" Fin asked.

"Chicago. Remember when we found Lucy she was trying to tell us something, it makes sense now. She was trying to tell us where they were going."

"Seems a little far-fetched." Carisi said.

Olivia shot him a look. "It's the best lead we've got so we're taking it." She turned to Fin and Amanda. "Fin, Rollins we're on the first flight tomorrow. Carisi you're staying here. Nick will be back in a few days in desk duty to help out." They all nodded as she turned to walk back into her office. She shut the door and and pressed the name on her phone. While it rang she looked at the picture of Noah she had sitting on her desk.

"Olivia.""I need your help." Olivia told him.

"Another case?"

"This is different, it's personal. Someone kidnapped my son." She told him. "We believe they went to Chicago today so we're heading out there tomorrow."

"Don't worry, we'll help you catch the son of a bitch." Sergeant Voight told her.

 **A/N: It's officially crossover time! Please leave reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So sorry guys I hit a major case of writer's block. I'm trying to update as much as possible! (This chapter sucks I'll admit it right now.) The important thing is I'm back and that I am going to finish this!**

Olivia, Fin, and Amanda walked up the stairs into the Intelligence Unit's squad room.

"Hey." Voight said to Olivia as she approached him. "How you holding up?"

"As much as can be expected." She told him. "How much did you fill them in on?" She asked.

Voight glanced at his squad, who had starting talking with the SVU detectives. "As much as you told me. We've already got alerts out all over Chicago but no one has come forward with anything yet."

"My people, listen up! This case gets our top priority and this prick is caught." Voight said getting his people's attention. "Everyone clear?" He asked his detectives. They all nodded.

Olivia looked at the board with Johnny D's picture already pinned to it. Noah's picture was up there too. "Alright, Johhny Drake, a.k.a Johnny D is a notorious sex trafficker and pimp we arrested a few months back." Olivia acknowledged the Intelligence Unit detectives. "He was on trial for seventeen counts each of rape, assault, trafficking, and kidnapping. During a witness testimony a disruption happened in the courtroom, allowing him to grab a court officer as a shield, open fire on the judge, another officer, and one of our detectives. He then fled the court house, kidnapped Noah, and fled to Chicago."

"Are there any confirmed places he'd be keeping girls here?" Halstead asked.

"We have definitive evidence showing he has sex houses in Chicago, their exact location couldn't be found." Olivia told him.

Voight spoke up again. "Lindsey, Halstead go check up on any past pimps that have come through here and see if Johnny D rings a bell to any of them."

"We're on it." Lindsey said and the two of them left the squad room.

"Everyone else I want you to follow any leads we get that comes through here." Voight said.

Olivia added. "We can't let this guy slip by us again."

The detectives continued about their business as Olivia and Voight went into Voight's office.

"How's Lindsey doing? After Yates..." Olivia asked.

"She's doing as good as can be expected." Voight said. "I was worried about her for a while but she started to improve so I think she's come to terms with it." Voight stopped when Olivia's phone started to ring.

"Benson" she answered.

"Hello Olivia." A familiar voice said on the other end. Her face hardened.

"Where is Noah?" Olivia asked. She was a little concerned on how he managed to get a hold of her phone number but that wasn't her major concern at the moment.

"Johnny D?" Voight asked her quietly. Olivia nodded.

"Don't worry about _my_ _son_ ," Johnny D commented, the last words sent a cold feeling through Olivia. She spoke before he could continue.

"Where is Noah?" Olivia asked angrily.

"Don't fret; I wouldn't hurt him after all. But, I am willing to give him back, if you give me what I want." Johnny D added.

Olivia knew he didn't truly love Noah, that he was using him for leverage, but it was working. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I want all the charges dropped against me."

Olivia wasn't surprised, but she knew it most likely would not happen. "There is no way in hell-"

He interrupted her. "Ah- those are my terms. Better hurry up or you won't ever see this little boy again." The line on the other end went dead.

She slowly put her phone down.

"What did he want?" Voight asked.

Olivia looked at him and hesitated."He wants all the charges against him dropped and he'll give back Noah."

Voight sighed. "We can't seriously bargain with this guy."

"I don't think we have any choice right now, we don't have any leads on him here, we have nothing he just disappeared!" Olivia said frustrated and sat down in the chair near Voight's desk.

"How did he get your phone number?" Voight asked. Olivia had pondered that too but had not been concerned about it, but he obviously was.

"I don't know. The number was blocked so I don't know if we can trace where it came from."

"This guy's dangerous-" Voight started. Olivia interrupted him.

"Yes I get that, he has connections, we know what he's capable of."

"You know we don't even know that he's still in Chicago." Voight said.

Olivia slowly nodded. "We're going to proceed like he' hasn't left the area." She paused for a second, standing up. "I'm going to call my ADA."

"Afterwards I wanna trace that number, see if we get anything." Voight said before she could leave the room. She nodded, opened the door, and walked out of his office.

Everyone was busy following up on leads, but she caught the attention of her two detectives.

"Everything alright?" Fin asked her. Olivia walked over to them.

"I'll fill you guys in later I gotta call Barba." She walked over to the side of the room where nobody was working and dialed his phone number.

His phone ringed a few times but the ADA eventually answered. "How's finding Johnny D going along?"

"That's the thing, we might have a problem." Olivia told him.

"What do you mean?" Barba asked.

"He wants full immunity against all charges against him. Then he said he'd give Noah back." Olivia explained.

"He can't be serious, he's insane." Barba said.

"Yeah, that's basically what I told him. I can't even trust him, even if we did drop all the charges he could still not give back Noah." She heard silence on the other end for a few moments.

"Are you seriously considering this?" Barba asked after a few moments of thinking.

"I just wanted to run it by you. I know he won't hurt Noah but we are stuck on a dead end over here unless we find something soon but they will definitely not stay in Chicago forever."

"Alright, I'm going to see if I can even get them possibly dropped. The victims definitely aren't going to have it." Barba told her.

"Trust me none of us want the bastard to go free."

"I'll call you with any updates." Barba told her, then he hung up.

"What was that about?" Fin asked as Olivia walked by him.

"We got a call-" She was interrupted by Voight as he came out of his office.

"Just got a call from Halstead. Shots were just fired at him and Lindsey."

 **A/N: Once again SO SORRY for the wait, please leave some reviews :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"0 for 4" Erin said. They had just finished talking to the final pimp they had put away in the last few years. None of them were talking.

They started out of the building and down to where their car was parked on the street.

"I'm not surprised none of them talked," Jay said, "they all even said it. They're too afraid of Johnny D."

"It's just too bad we have to go back with nothing." Erin said as they reached their car. Right when she went to unlock it there was a loud _BANG_ and a bullet flew past her head.

"Get down!" Jay yelled as another bullet came flying. They both pulled their guns and ducked behind the car as more bullets came. Jay looked over the car and two men with a gun ducked behind another car. Erin had pulled out her radio and called for backup.

The civilians on the street had tried to take cover but they heard someone cry out in pain as they got shot. Jay turned and fired at the two men with guns. The one ducked behind their car but one of Jay's bullets hit the other in the head. The gunfire from the men stopped.

"You alright?" Erin asked him.

He nodded. "But she's not." He said addressing a young woman lying on the sidewalk with a bullet in her right shoulder. Erin quickly got up and ran over to help the woman.

Jay cautiously walked over to where the men had been firing at. With his gun drawn, he quickly turned to check the side of the car. The man he had shot was lying there, dead. The other was no where to be seen. He looked around for the other man but saw no one.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Voight's number.

Voight answered. "Any luck?" He asked him.

"We just got shot at by two men. I'm going to go out on a limb here and say they work for Johnny D."

"You and Erin alright?" Voight's asked him.

"Yeah we're fine, but they hit a civilian."

"I'm coming down there." Voight's said and he hung up.

Jay put his phone back in his pocket, when he looked up he saw the other man who had shot at them duck into an alleyway. He pulled his gun back out and ran down there. When he got down there he didn't see the other man directly.

"Chicago PD. Come out without your weapon!" Jay yelled. A gunshot followed and he ducked around the building quick. He turned and fired his gun. He heard a man cry out and ran down the alley to see him staggering away. The bullet had grazed his leg.

"Chicago PD stop!" Jay yelled again and ran after him. He eventually caught up to the man and tackled him the ground.

"Hey take it easy." The man told Jay.

"You just shot and me and my partner, no chance in hell." Jay said, cuffing him.

Meanwhile, Erin was back with the injured woman. She had heard more gunshots, and wanted to help her partner, but she didn't want the girl to die. She had already called for an ambulance. She used the bottom of her shirt and pressed it against the woman's wound. She groaned in pain, almost going unconscious.

"Hey, you stay with me now." Erin told her. "What's your name?"

"E-Emily" she stammered out through the pain.

"Emily, my name's Erin. I'm a police officer." She told her.

"It hurts so much" Emily said.

"I called an ambulance already, they'll take you to the hospital and you're going to be just fine." Erin said. She looked up when another cop car pulled up. Voight and Olivia got out of the car and quickly approached Erin.

"How's she doing?" Voight asked as they walked up.

"She hanging in there." Erin told him.

Voight looked up the street. "Where's Halstead?"

Erin looked in the same direction. "He went after the guy that fired at us. There were two but the other is dead."

Jay came out of a nearby alleyway, dragging the cuffed man with him. "Caught the other prick." He said approaching the others.

"Take him back to the station." Voight told him.

Jay knew where to put him when they got there and he walked off the with guy to their squad car. The ambulance Erin had called came flying down the street, sirens wailing, and stopped near them.

Brett and Chili got out the ambulance quickly, Voight and Olivia moved out of the way for them to come through.

"What happened?" Brett asked.

"GSW to the right shoulder." Erin told them, still keeping pressure on the bullet wound. Her and Chili quickly switched positions and Erin stood up.

Voight and Olivia took their attention away from the situation in front of them. More officers and csu had gotten there to investigate the dead body of the other man.

"I don't think you're going to answers this way." Olivia said to him. He knew perfectly well what she meant.

"He's not going to tell us straight forward." Voight told her. "You didn't say anything earlier." He stated.

"That's because it's not my squad. I might not agree with it, but I'm not going to stop you. It's how you guys work. But, my point is he is way more scared of Johnny D than what you'll do." She responded.

Their attention got drawn back to the paramedics as they finally got Emily into the ambulance and they sped off to Chicago Med. Erin walked over to them.

"Jay take the other one to the station?" Erin asked.

Voight nodded in response. "We're heading back there now."

"They were pretty bad shots." Erin stated. "Either that or they purposely missed us."

"They were most likely trying." Olivia said. "But this was just a warning." She said as they got into the car to head back down to the station.

 **A/N: Please leave reviews :)**


End file.
